ffheroesdfandomcom-20200214-history
FEEDBACK
Feedback is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Conductoid from the planet Teslavorr. Appearance 11 year old Feedback has a black and white color scheme similar to Buzzshock. Feedback has one green eye in the middle of his head. He has two antennae and a tail that feature plugs on their tips that allows him to draw energy to himself. He has four fingers on each hand with similar plugs on the tip of each finger. Feedback has only two front toes. 16 year old Feedback looks similar to 11 year old Feedback except that he is more muscular with gold battery bolts on his shoulders, arms and hips. He also has a black and green color scheme comparable to Diamondhead's shirt. His antennae are noticeably longer than when he was eleven. The round plugs on his fingers are now square. Feedback wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Feedback has the ability to absorb and redirect any kind of energy including mana even from a little distance by using his antennas, tail, and fingers. *'Electric Energy Blasts:' **'Feedback can fire electricity from his hands without absorbing any, and propel it out in electrical punches. *'Enhanced Agility': **Feedback has enhanced agility and jumping. *'Enhanced Strength': **Feedback has enhanced strength. *'Enhanced Speed': **As seen in Showdown: Part 1, Feedback can run very fast on power lines. *'Energy Balls Generation': **Feedback can fire energy balls by joining his fingers. *'Flight': **Feedback can fly by using jet propulsion with his energy. *'Energy Absorption:' **'Feedback can absorb energy through any part on his body, shown when he absorbed the power lines energy to run faster. Weaknesses Feedback needs to absorb energy from time to time to fight, thus energy contained within him will deplete with use. Omniverse By 11 year old Ben *Feedback first appeared in The More Things Change: Part 1, when Feedback defeated Malware. He absorbed the electric charge from Malware and redirected it back to him causing a small explosion. *In A Jolt from the Past, Feedback battled the Megawhatts. *In Trouble Helix, Feedback battled Malware. *In Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, Feedback battled Phil as Terroranchula. *In Malefactor, Feedback defeated Malware, but Malware had a plan running in the background. *In Showdown: Part 1, Feedback stopped the Violet Offenders, somehow stopped a fire, and practiced his powers. He was used a fourth time to try to stop Malware, but Malware removed him from the Omnitrix and destroyed him. By 16 year old Ben *In Store 23, Feedback battled Liam. *In Showdown: Part 2, Ben unlocked Feedback again for forgiveness and destroyed Malware for good. *In T.G.I.S., Feedback absorbed the energy back from Argost. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse By 11 year old Ben *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''A Jolt from the Past'' *''Trouble Helix'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2'' *''Malefactor'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' (x4) By 16 year old Ben *''Store 23'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' *''T.G.I.S.'' *''Max's Monster'' Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock *Ben 10: Game Creator *Wrath of Psychobos Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse *Feedback is playable alien character in the game (by 11-year-old Ben only). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Feedback is a playable alien character in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations feedback.png|Young Feedback feedback_ooo_off.png|Ooo Feedback (costume not available) feedback_green_off.png|Teenager Feedback (costume not available) feedback_nanite_off.png|Boogie Pack Feedback (costume not available) feedback_xmas_off.png|Santa Feedback (costume not available) feedback_fiesta_off.png|Fiesta Feedback (costume not available)